Number 999
by eman30097
Summary: A story starring the greatest agent to ever belong to the KND!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: NUMBER 999

Writing & Storyboard Operative: Mr. Ethan

I do not own KND in any way

Chapter 1: Intro

The KND moon base was the most secure and most fortified position the KND could possibly own. The radar and detection systems for it were constantly scanning all surrounding space for any anomalies and bogies. Number 237 was calmly strolling around in the moon base, completely calm and unafraid. Number 237 knew that there was nothing that could get her in here. She was in the safest room in the whole base, The Archive. The Archive held all the information and data for the entire KND network. The location of every base, the identity of every agent, their corresponding number, the troop positions, as well as all missions, current, pending and completed, it was all there. There was only one way into the archive room, and that was through six heavily fortified doors that could only be opened through special permission in triplicate that was signed sealed and stamped by at least 5 of the "Top 10". Number 237 was one of the "Top 10" however, so when she wanted into a room, the door was opened, held open and even cleaned before she walked through it.

Number 237 had had to work for her position however. Many long hours and days of grueling training and missions, but it had all paid off. The "Top 10" were the most respected, most honored and most skilled of all the KND agents. There were of course 10 agents in the "Top 10", and they were the highest in command in all of the KND. There numbers, specializations and current approximate locations are as follows:

237- Strategic Specialist (on Moon Base)

474- Close-Combat Specialist (on Moon Base)

59- Ranged Specialist (on Moon Base)

324- Demolition Specialist (on Moon Base)

567- Stealth Specialist (under Cover in Father's Mansion)

436- Tech Specialist (on Moon Base)

892- Armament Specialist (on Moon Base)

761- Building Specialist (Building Base in Amazon)

93- Vehicle Specialist (on Moon Base)

593- Science Specialist (Investigating Anomaly elsewhere)

They are the best, end of story, well, mostly.

All of this made 237 very pleased with where she was now, so when she turned the corner of a shelf and saw a small group of "Teeninjas", she knew that something was seriously wrong.

"Number 237 to command, are you there?" 237 said into her walkie- talkie.

"We read you, ma'am. What can we do for you?" said the command officer.

"We have a security breach in the moon base. I am currently in the Archive. Send in all available security teams. I repeat we have a Code Black security breach in the Archive. Send backup immed-" 237 was abruptly cut off at that moment.

"O NO!" said the command officer, as he ran over to the base wide intercom system. "Attention all KND agents, we have a Code Black security breach in the Archive, all available security teams and agents meet in sector 5. I want scans of this entire base, telling me how they got in, how they can get out, how many of them are there, what armament do they have, and what they had for breakfast this morning, NOOOOOOOWWWW!"

"Yes, sir, right away, sir." Responded the Intel officer.

"Loud speaker, get me the rest of the "Top 10".


	2. Chapter 2: Code Black

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: NUMBER 999

Writing & Storyboard Operative: Mr. Ethan

I do not own KND in any way

Chapter 2: Code Black

"This is not good, this is really not good. Not in the Archive, anywhere but the Archive." said Number 474, the Close-Combat Specialist of the "Top 10".

He was currently running through the moon base, trying to get to Sector 5 as fast as possible. 474 knew that if there was a Code Black security breach, that things were already way out of hand. He also knew that if the adults in the archive were allowed in there much longer, then things would start to get extremely difficult for the KND. After about a minute, 474 reached Sector 5 and started for the first door to the Archive. At the door to the Archive, he was met by the remaining members of the "Top 10" that happened to be on station, numbers 59, 324, 436, 892 and 93.

"Hey, 474, I'm sure you already heard the announcement, so you know whats going on, but this is still bad. We've sent in 8 security teams already and about 35 agents, and nothing from any of 'em. We all agree that it's time for us to handle this. Whoever they got in there is really something and we think we may know who it is, but were not sure. Anyway, all of us are gonna go in there, including the rest of the security teams and 20 more agents. However, 436, I want you to stay here and wait, if we don't radio you in 5 minutes, I want you to get him on the line and get him in here pronto. Understand?" said Number 59, gearing up to go into the Archive.

"No prob. I got him on speed dial, so I'll have him here in no time if you need him." said 436, pulling out his KND Wide Com Unit.

"All right, lets go see what we got here." said 59, heading to the door.

Number 59 and the rest of the "Top 10" took point and went through the door. The sentries that watched over the doors were still there, so the adults hadn't come in through the front. If they hadn't come in that way, how did they get in? The team went through all of the doors until they reached the final door. There they were met by another security team and a few more agents.

"Sir, we're ready to go in when you are. We have n idea what's beyond this door. Everyone we've sent in hasn't radioed or gotten back in any way." said the head of the security team.

"All right, lets see what's behind this door then." said Number 59, raising his BOTLKAP 2000 to his chest.

The door opened and the point leaders stepped through. They filtered forward until everyone filed in.

"Ok, we're not gonna get surprised anymore so lets stick together and see what's going on. Follow me." Said number 474 as he stepped forward.

The team started their way down the main aisle towards the middle of the Archive.

As they neared the middle of the Archive, 474 held up his fist, signaling everyone to stop. He then put his palm down flat and pushed down, signaling everyone to lay low and stay quiet and not move.474 inched forward and peered around the corner. He saw a small group of Teeninjas, some Linemen and a few I Scream Men off in the corner..

"Wonderful, teenagers and adults right in the middle of the Archive, the most secure place in all of KND property." Said 474 as he crept back from the corner and started his way back to the rest of the team.

"Ok, guys, there appea-" 474 started to say to the rest of the team when he released there was no on there. "What the-?"

474 was wondering where everyone had went when suddenly someone stepped out of the shadows behind him.

"Ah, Number 474, so glad you could join us. I was hoping to see you today." said a cold, teenager-sounding voice behind him.

"No, it can't be. Not C-" Number 474 was abruptly silent.


	3. Chapter 3: Speed Dial

Codename: Kids Next Door

Operation: NUMBER 999

Writing & Storyboard Operative: Mr. Ethan

I do not own KND in any way

Chapter 3: Speed Dial

Number 999. The smartest, fastest, strongest and basically best agent to ever grace the KND, had one every single medal the KND had to offer, on numerous occasions, numerous times, and had more medals than the entire "Top 10" combined, who had completed more successful missions than anyone in the KND ever, the only teenager ever allowed to stay in the KND network, was running errands with his mom.

"What do you think of tacos tonight, honey?" his mom said in a momish voice.

"I don't care. If its food I'll eat it, you know that." said Number 999, in a deep but bored tone.

Number 999 was wondering why he had to be here when his KND com unit went off.

"Uh…mom, I have to go to the bathroom, if I'm not out by the time you leave, go ahead and leave without me, ok?" said 999, running towards the bathroom.

"Ok, honey, no problem." said his mother, completely oblivious to what her son had just said.

999 went into the bathroom and ran into one of the stalls. Luckily there was no one in the bathroom except for him so he wouldn't be seen. Number 999 sat down on the toilet and popped open the toilet paper dispenser. Inside the dispenser was (guess what) toilet paper and an odd assortment of buttons. 999 pressed these buttons in a seemingly random order in rapid succession. Once he had done so, the entire stall completely sealed itself shut, the roof opened up, and the stall shot towards the KND moon base. No one in the supermarket even noticed the small craft rocket out of the roof.

Meanwhile, in the KND moon base, things were not looking good for the KND.

The teens and adults had already been in the Archive for at least an hour, maybe more. Everyone waiting outside the Archive doors knew that if the adults and teens weren't stopped soon, the KND biggest and blackest secrets would be out in the open, and that could very well mean the end of the KND as they knew it.

"Sir, I have an unscheduled flight from sector A34.5, coming in fast. Should I destroy it sir?" said the sub officer in the bridge of the moon base to the Command Officer.

"No, are you kidding? Do you know who is in that pod, soldier? That is number 999 himself. If you were to shoot at that pod, I would personally eject you into space with no vacuum gear. Do you understand me? You send out an escort to guide him in, just in case the adults have any plans for him. NOW!" yelled the Command Officer, turning back to the main monitor.

"Yes, sir." said the sub officer, keying in commands to his station. "Command Bridge to flight deck, do you copy?"

"Yes, sir, we copy. What can we do for you, sir?" said the Flight Commander in the flight deck.

"I need you to gather an escort for a craft that is coming into the station. In case your wondering why we want you to escort an unscheduled flight, it has Number 999 in it, so I suggest you get out there NOW!"

"No problem, sir, I'll go escort him personally along with 5 of my best men." said the Flight Commander, running to the equipment room to get his evac suit.

Once all of the fighters were ready they were sent out into space to bring Number 999's craft in.

"Sir, I have been ordered to escort you to the moon base. Is that all right?" said the Flight Commander into his radio.

"No problem, I always enjoy having company, even if it is an escort." said number 999, not entirely focused on the Flight Commander.

After about a minute and a half, the ships docked into the moon base. All the pilots exited their craft and gathered around number 999's pod.

"Can you believe it? THE number 999. The real number 999. Right here. The only teen allowed n the KND ever. WOW. This is pretty amazing." said one of the pilots to his partner.

Number 999's door opened with a hiss and number 999 stepped onto the fight deck.

"Welcome, sir, it is a pleasure to meet you." said the pilot.

"Yes, well, I heard there was an emergency, so I came, 'preciate the escort. Now what seems to be the problem?" said number 999, dusting off his shirt.

"well, sir, I'm not really authorized to say. I was ordered to bring you to the number 436 so that he can brief you on what's happened." said the Flight Commander, leading the way out of the flight deck.

Number 999 was lead through the moon base until he reached the first door to the Archive. There he was met by number 436, the only remaining member of the "Top 10".

"Well, number 999, haven't seen you in forever. You haven't changed any. Still see that your about 6' 3", about 180, blonde etc. etc. etc." said number 436, looking up at the agent towering over him.

"Sir, I heard there was an emergency." said 999, disregarding 436's previous comments.

"Ah, always the same. Right to business with you. All right, well here's the skinny…………………………….And that's about all we know." said 436, completing his briefing.

"Ok, so you want me to go in there, not get kidnapped like everyone else, and see what the adults are up to, and stop them, right?" said 999.

"Yup, that's about it. Well, good luck to you. I'll be right behind you, well, sort of." said 436 opening the door for 999.

999 walked through the doors to the Archive, the entire time trying to figure out how in the world the adults had gotten into the Archive without anyone noticing until 237 had. O well, he had a job to do, and he was going to do it.

999 walked through the last door completely focused and ready for almost anything. He continued to walk down the aisle to the main Archive and didn't encounter any teens or adults. once he got close to the main area of the Archive, he peeked around the corner and saw the same exact thing that 474 had.

Number 999 stepped out from behind the shelf and started to walk towards the teens and adults gathered in the center of the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the legendary and astonishingly famous number 999. I thought they might send you, but I wasn't sure, so I brought some friends to help out. Speaking of, could you all please take of this disturbance." said a mysterious voice from the shadows somewhere.

All of the teens and adults turned towards 999 and started forward. The Linemen took point and started to charge. As the adults started for him, 999 couldn't help but smirk.


End file.
